veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Achievement Guide
As with most modern games, Venetica has a collection of "Awards", "Achievements" (Xbox 360) or "Trophies" (PlayStation 3), each of which can be earned by completing certain requirements within the game. About Achievements Achievements (Trophies) are categorized as Bronze, Silver, Gold, or Platinum, according to degree of difficulty. Secret or Hidden Achievements (Trophies) are those Achievements whose name and conditions are not revealed until they have been earned. In other words, the player is expected to earn the award without specifically knowing what the goal is trying. These have been marked as "(Hidden)" on the list below, but the title and conditions are also shown (which some might consider a "spoiler".) Players can display and share their collection of achievements to others through the Xbox Live or PlayStation Network, if desired. Missable Achievements Many of Venetica's Achievements (Trophies) are "unmissable": the player will complete the Achievement as part of the normal completion of the game. Others, while not absolutely required, will be earned by most players in a normal play-through. A few require Scarlett to go out of her way to complete. Three of Venetica's Achievements (Trophies) are "missable": the player can miss the chance to earn the Achievement, and have to repeat play to obtain it. Two events in Venetica are notable watersheds: once Scarlett completes the Steward's Trust quest, she will no longer be able to deal with her Guild; she must have completed all guild-specific quests before then. Finally, once Scarlett abolishes the curse protecting the Doge's Palace Throne Room, the final conflict with Victor will begin; there's no going back, so she must have completed all Quests and Achievements she want to before then. Multiple Play-Through Required To be awarded all the Achievements for Venetica, more than one play-through is required. There is a separate achievement for completing the game the "honorable way" and "villainous way", as well as separate endings, and whether Scarlett is "honorable" or "villainous" depends on dozens of small moral choices she will be making throughout the game. (See The Good, the Bad, and the Beautiful.) Six Achievements are specific to which of the Guilds Scarlett joins. Since she can only join one guild (per play-through), substantial separate play is required to earn Achievements for all three guilds. (Save the game before choosing which guilt to join, then reload that saved game and join a different guild; it's only necessary to play as far as completing the last of the Guild-specific Quests to earn the necessary Achievement. Venetica Achievement List Below is a list of all Venetica's Trophies (Achievements), along with their official description and rating (bronze, silver, gold, platinum.) That is taken from the US English version of the game itself (PlayStation3 2009 version.) Additional notes, suggestions and tips are from various authors, not from the game itself. Master of Venetica Earn all other Venetica trophies to unlock the platinum trophy. (Platinum) The End Game completed. (Gold) (Hidden) Knowledge of All Guilds All guild quests achieved. (Gold) : Since Scarlett can only join one Guild, this will require three play thrus. No Drugs Game finished without consuming any healing items. (Gold) First Chapter Complete Chapter 1 completed. (Bronze) Second Chapter Complete Chapter 2 completed. (Bronze) Third Chapter Complete Chapter 3 completed. (Bronze) Legendary Hero Level 32 reached. (Silver) (Hidden) Pale Hearts All Pale Hearts Collected. (Silver) : This is the same as completing the Pale Hearts quest. Treasure Hunter Dig out all buried treasures. (Silver) : See Treasure Maps for a guide to the treasures. Quest Master Complete 50 quests in one game. (Silver) (Hidden) Rogue Nightmare Three Rogues quarters cleared. (Silver) : There are two Rogues's lairs each in the Outer City, Inner City, and Arsenal District. Completing the Chasing Bandits in the Outer City, Chasing Bandits in the Inner City, and The Lesser Evil quests will clean out all six. (Hidden) Beast Nightmare Roof Beasts in outer and inner city defeated. (Bronze) : Complete both the Clear Sky in the Outer City and Clear Sky in the Inner City quests to clear all seven the Flying Beasts nests. (The Flying Beasts in the Inner City Catacombs don't seem to qualify as "roof" beasts.) (Hidden) Holy Seal completed All regular Quests of the Order of the Holy Seal accomplished. (Bronze) (Hidden) Hooded Wings completed All regular Quests of the Hooded Wings accomplished. (Bronze) (Hidden) Net of the Mask completed All regular Quests of the Net of the Mask accomplished. (Bronze) Trained Villager Training in village successfully accomplished. (Bronze) : Train basic fighting skills with Brawler in San Pasquale. Trained Attack Combiner Combined Attacks training successfully accomplished. (Bronze) : Train combined attacks with Yngvar at the South Shore. Trained Roller Rolling training successfully accomplished. (Bronze) : Train fighting technique with Don and Nesto at the Forest Hut outside San Pasquale. Arena Champion All enemies in the arena defeated. (Bronze) : Fight and win in the Necropolis in the Juma Tribal Lands. (The Let the Games Begin! quest.) (Hidden) Moonblade Ready Have the Moonblade repaired. (Bronze) : Complete the The Moonblade Resurrection quest. Leather Style Leather mail acquired. (Bronze) Plate Style Plate mail acquired. (Bronze) Honorable Success Play and complete the game the honorable way. (Bronze) : See The Good, the Bad, and the Beautiful for more details. Villainous Success Play and complete the game the villainous way. (Bronze) : See The Good, the Bad, and the Beautiful for more details. (Hidden) Holy Seal Membership Become a member of the Order of the Holy Seal. (Bronze) (Hidden) Hooded Wings Membership Become a member of the Hooded Wings. (Bronze) (Hidden) Net of the Mask Membership Become a member of the Net of the Mask. (Bronze) True Hero Level 20 reached. (Bronze) Burglar Gain 1200 Experience by cracking locks. (Bronze) (Hidden) Gripper Queen Slayer Defeat the Grippers Queen. (Bronze) (Hidden) Apple Wine Exchange the innkeeper of the Inner City. (Bronze) : See Apple Wine Achievement for details. (This quest is "missable": Be sure to speak with Jose before completing The Pathway to the Claw quest.) High Esteem Earn 2000 Reputation points. (Bronze) (Hidden) Stealth Master Collect all medicine parcels without killing the guards. (Bronze) : This refers to the Rogue Games quest. This trophy is "missable": if Scarlett kills any of the Persian Mercenaries on Upper Deck before she receives the quest from Drago, it's lost. (Using The Passage, it should be easy enough for Scarlett to avoid fighting the guards.) Bright Views Find a special lookout point in the Outer City. (Bronze) : See Bright View Achievement for details. Dark Views Find a special lookout point in the Arsenal District. (Bronze) : See Dark Views Achievement for details. (Hidden) Beast Slayer One roof beast area cleared. (Bronze) : There are four roof beast nests in the Outer City (see the Clear Sky in the Outer City quest.) There are three roof beast nests in the Inner City (see the Clear Sky in the Inner City quest.) Any of these will do. (The Flying Beasts in the Inner City Catacombs and The Platform in the Arsenal District don't seem to apply.) (Hidden) Rogue Hunter One Rogues quarter cleared. (Bronze) : There are two Rogues's lairs each in the Outer City, Inner City, and Arsenal District. Completing any of the Chasing Bandits in the Outer City, Chasing Bandits in the Inner City, and The Lesser Evil quests will suffice. Shard Master Destroy 100 vases. (Bronze) Scythe Master Learn the strongest scythe skill. (Bronze) Sword Master Learn the strongest Sword skill. (Bronze) Hammer Master Learn the strongest Hammer skill. (Bronze) Spear Master Learn the strongest Spear skill. (Bronze) Trained Blocker Blocking Training successfully accomplished. (Bronze) : Train fighting skills with Rangar at the Order of the Holy Seal guildhall in the Outer City. Trained Group Fighter Training against many enemies successfully accomplished. (Bronze) : This can only be earned if Scarlett is a member of the Order of the Holy Seal guild. See Rangar inside the guildhall and request training; specifically ask to face four (4) opponents. Master of the First Twilight Circle Learn the strongest skill connected to the first twilight skill. (Bronze) Master of the Second Twilight Circle Learn the strongest skill connected to the second twilight skill. (Bronze) Master of the Third Twilight Circle Learn the strongest skill connected to the third twilight skill. (Bronze) Master of the Fourth Twilight Circle Learn the strongest skill connected to the fourth twilight skill. (Bronze) Master of the Fifth Twilight Circle Learn the strongest skill connected to the fifth twilight skill. (Bronze) Master of the Sixth Twilight Circle Learn the strongest skill connected to the sixth twilight skill. (Bronze) : Because Aeris will disappear before Scarlett can gain access to the Sixth Twilight Circle, she will have to locate Amago to learn the last of these Mental Skills. ----- External Link: http://www.x360a.com/forum/showthread.php?p=2727288 Category:Achievement Category:Trophy